Life Goes on
by theonethatmakesfanfictions
Summary: Jinora is growing up,but one night she has a strange dream. Will the following events lead to a new relationship?
1. Chapter 1

I've always been the quiet one, I'd just meditate and go to my room reading the Avatar's Adventures. After seeing Bolin with Asami and Mako with Korra, I started to wonder "is there anyone out there for me? Korra is the only person I've ever opened up to. She's Like my older sister that always has my back for me. As I poured out my feelings, and dreams,she would be there listening.  
"Jinora, there's no need to be in a rush, you have your whole life ahead of you!" Korra stated.  
"I know, but there's nothing exciting in my life, just this boring ass temple." I exclaimed.  
"Don't worry I've got something in mind." Korra said, as she started walking out the door.  
"Thanks Korra." I whispered as the door shut.

~~~~~6 months later~~~~~

Today I turn 14, but to me it's just a normal day. Family gathering, cake and lychee juice. While I was Meditating I thought about how nothing exciting and new would happen to me at a new age. I opened my eyes' sighed and started to head back home. Opening the door, the house was engulfed of pure darkness. It was quiet, too quiet. "SURPRISE!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JINORA!" Everyone yelled in Unison .

Pain struck my eardrum,as I walked into my home. I Couldn't believe everyone was here. Korra grabbed my arms and twirled me into my seat. The lights dimmed and my mother brought in the cake. Korra walked toward me got her finger and lit up my candles. she lowered her head and her lips were net to my ear.  
"Remember what you wanted?"She whispered. I thought about and slowly nodded.  
"Good, now make a wish!" She blurted.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breathe, and thought "please make this year exciting and new, so I can be free." I opened my eyes and blew my candles out. The smoke made two figures dancing and twirling around each other until it disappeared into the ceiling. The party Had lasted for a hour,then everyone started to slowly leave. I get ready to go to bed, sliding my feet across the wooden floor into my bed. i stare at my ceiling as i start slipping into my dream.

_"do ya trust me?" the stranger said reaching his hand to grab mine.. The dark lighting on the streets shadowed over his face. My lips started to quiver, as i wanted to blurt my answer._  
_"Are ya scared?" " It's ok I got ya." He grabbed hand and twirled me around the park. The fountain gleamed and glowed. He slid his hand down to my waist, and held me tighter than before. As we circled around the fountain the wind started to lightly pick up our feet. His brown eyes shimmered in the dark night. Strands of his hair started to poke out of his hat. His heart beat followed our pace. he Whisper "ya ready?"Suddenly we stopped dancing and he lifted me up reaching my lips for a kiss._

I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two to jinora s story Rating T I do not own lok characters

Panting, from the extreme dream i had, I ran to the sink to wash my face." IKKI! Get out of the bathroom"!i shouted.

"Geez Jinora calm your tits." she muffled as her face was covered by the washcloth.

I shut the door, and looked at my mirror. I removed my hair tie and my hair slowly layered on top of each other down to my shoulders. I reached my hand to the handle of my sink and quickly splashed my face with cold water. I looked up as my own self image in the mirror mocked me. Slowly picking my head up, the water rolled down my skin. My skin was glowing, from the lighting in my bathroom. I looked at my hands and whispered This is reality, woah. Opening the door Korra, was leaning her body at the ledge of the door, making it impossible for me to leave.

"Oh hey Korra." i nervously said Korra show a smirk on her face then started to laugh I slowly started to chuckle as if there was anything to laugh at.

"Jinora, You had a dream , didn t you?" I froze ,time stood still, and i didnt know what to say.

"Um,ah yeah I guess so." i softly blurted.

"Great! This is so great." She squealed.

Woah I thought,Korra is really acting different than usual.

"Jinora, get dressed, I m taking you out today." she said grabbing me into my room.

I quickly slipped into my airbending uniform that I usually wear. I left my hair down and layered. Hopping on one foot , slipping into my shoes I heard a deep mans voice and Korra's voice.

"Korra you are NOT taking my daughter out into the city."

"But Master Tenzin, she needs to get out more,she's getting tired of the same place all the time. Just sitting here all day meditidating isn t gonna help her in life at all."

I carefully slid across the wall intensely listening to the conversation.

"Korra,Jinora has never spoke about this in anyway."" why speak for her?" my father protested,stroking his beard.

"Be-Because , Korra stuttered". I took a deep breathe, and stepped into the living room.

"Dad, If You want To hear me talk then fine." I Sputtered.

They both stood still in awe. I Inhaled another deep breathe preparing myself on what to say.

"I'm-I'm I done dad, I did everything you always asked me to do, and at the end I over achieve and get other things done before you even ask me to."" Frankly I have a lot of free time, but I never use it to my own full extent."

My Father eyes grew larger at my intense voice. he brushed his beard and replied

"Okay Jinora, I m not gonna argue with you, just go. But let me tell you this, you re not getting off that easy next time." he grunted. I Froze at the answer, and happiness engulfed my body. I Ran Towards my Father and Gave him a loving hug.

_I AM FINALLY FREE_. I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I Grabbed Korra and Ran Out The door.

"Woah chill out Jinora We have to Wait For Bolin and Mako." Korra said tripping on her feet.

"Ugh,Really?" I Spouted. She Quietly Nodded then looked up and pointed. I Turned At the direction she was pointing at then two tall shadows appeared. We ran up to them and quickly exchanged our hugs."

Good you see you Jinora." Mako Said.  
"You too- WOAHH". i screamed my feet were in the air and I was upside down. I had to keep my shirt down by holding it.

"Gotcha." Bolin blurted. I Sorta Had a crush on him, but he went on his own path and so did I.  
"How ya Doing doing there buddy?" , he said cheerfully.

"Fine, good To see You Guys, but Where Are we Headed to?" I Replied while airbending myself out of Bolin's clutches "Central City Station."They Said In Unison.

I Heard Of that place once, when Korra was Looking for Bolin with Mako, But I never knew what it looked like.

**2 hours Later -**

The city was dark, and the ride on Naga wasn 't as comfortable as I thought it would be.I felt like we were in a rush to come here. is there something waiting for me? I thought. We stopped right in front a statue ,_ "Firelord Zuko?"_ as I glance up toward the head of the statue. Childern filled the street, chasing around each other, tourists gathered the train station.

"Wow." I whispered.  
"WE RE HERE!" Korra Shouted, leaping off of Naga.

First Things first, to catch up with an old friend Bolin Exclaimed. I Was confused An old friend?

_Hmmm._  
Skoochy? Is- I that you? Bolin Questioned


	4. Chapter 4

The city was dark, and the ride on Naga wasn't as comfortable as I thought it would be. I felt like we were in a rush to come here. _Is there something waiting for me?_ I thought. We stopped right in front a statue , "Fire lord Zuko?"" as I glance up toward the head of the statue. Children filled the street, chasing around each other, tourists gathered the train station. "Wow." I whispered.

"WE'RE HERE!" Korra shouted, leaping off Naga.

First Things first, to catch up with an old friend Bolin exclaimed. I squinted to see who the stranger was _"An old friend?"_

"Bolin?"The stranger questioned "Bolin hey it's nice to see you!"He had a grin from ear to ear.

The strange boy turned his body towards Mako, I quickly hid into the shadows.

"Well looka here, Mako gots a girlyfriend." Korra slightly Blushed as the boy eyed her up and down. I rolled my eyes at his "superb" vocabulary. I took a quick peek behind Korra shoulder as they kept talking. _"The hat, the hair…."_ I thought. I kept staring at him drinking his image in until he turned to face me. I felt like a fish caught in the sea, I couldn't move, he just looked so familiar. He moved closer to the dark area . I felt like the wall was closing in on me , and just like that we were face to face. "Hi, I'm Skoochy." His voice was deep and raspy, it sounded sexy. I looked at his facial features. He had silk tan skin and had tuffs of dark black hair poked out of his hat. His eyes were deep brown and they twinkled even in this dark light. His smirk got to me and I felt my face heat up. I gripped my book as he got closer to me.

"So what's your name?" his seductive voice left me speechless.

"I don't know, maybe a few Yuans.."Bolin blurted , breaking the moment. Skoochy stepped back and fishing into his pockets ,pulling out a wallet filled with colorful papers sticking out. He chucked the entire wallet at Bolin only replied with a grunt as it hit his chest. He turned towards me and repeated those same words in the same seductive tone.

"Ji-Jinora."My lips trembled as I looked into his eyes. He smirked as he began to lean towards my hand. His warm lips touched my cold hand creating Goosebumps along my arm. I turned my head, as my cheeks turned a crimson color.

"Anyways.. We want a tour around the city. How much it be this time?" Korra interrupted.

Skoochy lifted his head and turned towards Korra ."It's on the house if she comes." He had a slouched pose as his right hand formed a fist with his thumb pointing towards me.

"Alright Lets go eat at Narook's." Bolin pleaded as he held his grumbling stomach. He held his hand, indicating me to grab it. I felt balanced out as he locked his fingers with mine. his warm hand tingled mind as the warmth shot up arm and tingled down my spine. I glanced back that the statue and thought

"_Dreams do come true."  
_

* * *

_Authors Note_

_OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR ABUSING TO UPDATE THIS STORY. i feel so horrible for not updating_

_my laptop broke the** entire summer **and i had to work off the 260 dollars to pay for it! i feel so terrible for those who waited this long I'm so so sorry i really hope you guys can forgive me_

_So what did you think about the Korra Finale?_

_I really don't know what to do from this point so i might need help._

_Thanks so much for being so paiient and kind_

_thanks for reading have a lovely day!_

_Sorry for misspelling/grammar useage I'm not a very good writer hehe_

_**3**_


End file.
